The present invention relates to convenience packaging and more particularly to an aerosol or propellant type package for toothpaste or similar products where the user dispenses a limited amount of product by pressing a button on a package nozzle. More particularly, the invention is an improved dispenser of toothpaste or the like which provides a simplified plastic nozzle and nozzle control arrangement in an aerosol type package.
There are a number of dispensing packages including mechanical or aerosol packages where the product is dispensed by mechanical action or by the pressure of a gas propellant such as freon or other propellant gases. Such containers have a variety of pressure and nozzle control devices, however, the prior ones are not well adapted to toothpaste dispensing as they are complex and difficult to control particularly as regards the dispensing of small amounts of toothpaste or other product.
The dispenser of the present invention provides a conveniently used and easily manufactured and attractive dispensing package.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved aerosol-type dispenser for toothpaste and similar products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily controlled aerosol-type toothpaste dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attractive aerosol-type toothpaste dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily manufactured and relatively inexpensive plastic dispenser.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.